La madre de mis hijos
by lunatica22
Summary: Una línea, significa no ... dos líneas significan si... Y ahora que estoy segura que se supone que haga?
1. Chapter 1

_**La madre de mis hijos…**_

Cinco minutos, cuatro minutos, tres minutos, dos minutos, un minuto…treinta segundos… quince segundos, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres dos, uno…- Merlín, es hora… es hora… no quiero ver, no quiero ver- susurraba la muchacha sosteniendo con una sus manos una especie de palito mientras que con la otra se cubría los ojos en un acto infantil, a través de sus dedos pudo ver el objeto rosa pero su mirada evadía mirar más allá, allá donde un par de rayitas decidirían su destino.- Vamos Hermione eres una Gryffindor, una leona, una heroína… - se decía a sí misma para darse valor- tienes que mirar, tienes que mirar… respira, tranquila… tranquila, todo va a estar bien…- reuniendo todo el valor con el que contaba fijo su mirada en el objeto. – Maldición-grito indignada y lanzo la prueba de embarazo a la basura- inconcluso- suspiro derrotada y tomo una vaso de agua, luego otro y otro…después de todo tan previsora como era había comprado más de una prueba así que se dio a la tarea de comenzar una vez más con la tortuosa espera. Hacía unas semanas que había terminado su relación con Ron después de encontrarlo en una situación sumamente comprometedora con Lav Lav, el muy idiota se había atrevido a dar la misma excusa que todos- _No es lo que tú piensas Hermione_… sin embargo era claro que no había error, no cuando encuentras a tu novio besando a su ex, sin camisa y con las manos en lugares demasiado íntimos.

Esa mañana despertó con unas ganas de desayunar melón y jugo de sandía, por alguna razón se sentía feliz, acarició su ya crecido vientre y en respuesta recibió una patadita – Buenos días mi amor, ¿dormiste bien? Mami tendrá una junta importante hoy así que espero que te portes bien – siguió acariciando su vientre unos minutos más hasta que su gato maulló pidiendo atención y ella le hizo una caricia en el lomo.

Era lunes, tal vez por eso tenía tan buen humor; los lunes era realmente uno de los días que más le gustaban a diferencia de mucho de sus compañeros del Ministerio de Magia Americano, ella disfrutaba su trabajo, la hacía sentir útil. Aunque no podía quejarse sus compañeros de trabajo la trataban muy bien y no hacían preguntas del tipo ¿Por qué terminaste con Ron Weasley?, ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo?, ¿Por qué decidiste mudarte a América del Sur?... en realidad no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta simplemente lo había decidió luego de conocer el resultado de la prueba y estar completamente segura de su embarazo se apresuro a pedir su traslado y se mudo al primer lugar que le vino a la mente y en el que la guerra no hubiera tenido el impacto que la convirtió en una heroína en Londres, donde a nadie le interesaría conocer cada detalle de su vida y la de su hijo.

Estaba a cargo del Departamento de Regulación de las Leyes mágicas y debía llegar temprano al trabajo pero no ese día, tenía un permiso especial porque finalmente se había decidido a conocer el sexo de su bebé… era tan difícil encontrar ropa y decoración de los colores adecuados cuando no sabía si tendría un niño o una niña. Caminaba a paso lento con su vientre moviéndose al compas de sus pasos, llevaba en las manos dos bolsas repletas de mamaderas, chupones, pañales, sonajeros, juguetes… que faltaran tres meses para el nacimiento del bebé no era excusa para dejar las cosas a último momento, ella debía estar preparada.

Entro al hospital con paso seguro y subió al elevador concentrada en ordenar un poco sus bolsas- ¿Granger, de verdad eres tú? ¿Qué paso, te comiste una sandía?- dijo la voz que provenía de su espalda.

Hermione volteo extrañada para encontrarse frente a su peor pesadilla- Ma… Ma… Malfoy- balbuceo intentando cubrirse en vientre con las bolsas.

- Ahórrate el esfuerzo Granger… no hay manera de que logres esconder algo así- dijo el rubio con un tono de voz que hizo dudar a la castaña de estar frente al Malfoy que ella conocía. No había desprecio en su voz, ni reproche, su rostro no lucía aquella mueca de fastidio que tanto lo caracterizaba. Era como ver una nueva versión de Draco Malfoy… sonreía… Merlín Malfoy estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Hermione un poco más calmada.

- Que se supone que hacen las personas en un hospital Granger … traje a mi hijo que al doctor- respondió poniéndose algo nervioso- No sabía que te habías casado con la comadreja…

- No estoy casada con Ron- replicó Hermione algo molesta.

- Pues no es de Potter porque lo de su boda con la pelirroja fue la noticia del momento y no creo que ustedes se hayan atrevido a…

- Malfoy- lo calló la castaña- no estoy casada con nadie mi hijo es mío y de nadie más- su tono de voz era algo inseguro como si algo la incomodara.- Entonces te casaste con Parkinson- dijo recuperando el aplomo.

- ¿Qué?¿Parkinson? … no gracias. Mi esposa era una Grengas- respondió Draco al tiempo que el elevador se detenía.

Por un momento Hermione quiso preguntar por que hablaba de su esposa en tiempo pasado pero le pareció algo demasiado personal y ellos no eran precisamente amigos, de hecho era la primera vez que tenían una conversación normal- Este es mi piso- dijo saliendo del elevador- por favor no… no le

- Descuida, no diré nada sobre la sandia que desayunaste esta mañana- repuso el rubio guiñándole un ojo- este también es mi piso.

Draco se adentro en las oficinas del Departamento de pediatría mientras Hermione giró en una esquina para entrar en el departamento de ginecología, al salir de la oficina del doctor Lonhark tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, subió al elevador y pico el botón de la planta baja sin prestar atención a nada envuelta en una nube de felicidad, bajo del elevador y se dio de bruces con uno torso fuerte y bien definido.- Oh, lo siento; no estaba prestando atención se disculpo sin levantar la cabeza, entretenida en recoger las cosas que se habían salido de la bolsa.

- ¿Hermione?- dijo el pelirrojo con los ojos como platos y la mirada clavada en el vientre de la castaña.

- ¿Ron?- _¿qué hacía él hay, ahora… de donde había salido?_; nerviosa la castaña se sonrojo y levanto la cabeza tratando de parecer segura.

- ¿Estás… estás embarazada?- balbuceo Ron señalando con el dedo su vientre.

- ¿De verdad? Yo pensé que estaba engordando- respondió molesta y se alejo del pelirrojo dispuesta a marcharse.

- Espera Hermione, tenemos que hablar- replicó el pelirrojo tomándola del brazo con fuerza mientras ella intentaba zafarse - acaso es… es… m…mi…o

-Suéltala- dijo una voz que Hermione reconoció al momento.

- Esto no es algo que te interese Malfoy- replicó Ron manteniendo el agarre de la castaña que tanto había extrañado, que tanta falta le hacía.

- Estas lastimando a la madre de mi hija- respondió el rubio apartando a Hermione delicadamente de su captor- Sé que tu y yo no somos precisamente amigos pero no justifica que ataques a mi mujer. Hermione estaba en shock, ¿Malfoy la estaba defendiendo?, declarando que el bebé que esperaba era hijo de ambos… - Vámonos Scorpius nos está esperando- siguió diciendo el rubio mientras rodeaba con un brazo el hombro de la castaña posesivamente y la guiaba hacía la salida del hospital dejando a Ron con expresión confundida y rojo de la ira, sintiendo cada palabra del rubio como agujas que se clavaban cada vez más hondo en su piel, odiándose por los errores que cometió y deseando ser él quien la abrace de esa forma, deseando ser él el padre de ese hijo.

- Papi- balbuceo el niño y se lanzo a los brazos en dirección al rubio- no quere darme mi lele- lloriqueo acusando al hombre que vestía de negro y lo sostenía en brazos.

- Señor Malfoy lo siento pero…

- Tranquilo August, está bien. Nos vamos a casa- le dijo al chofer y tomo a su hijo en brazos y abrió la puerta de coche invitando a la castaña a subirse para luego subir él; el niño de apenas tres años daba saltitos en el regazo del rubio y gritaba- Lele… Lele.. quiero mi lele…

- Espera un momento tomaras tu leche cuando estemos en casa, ten paciencia Scorpius- le decía el rubio acariciando el cabello del niño.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Hermione recuperando la voz.

- Por qué se va a convertir en un niño mimado si le complazco cada capricho- dijo el rubio acunando a su hijo.

- Por que le dijiste a Ron que mi hija era tuya… ¿Cómo supiste que era una niña?- repuso Hermione con la vista clavada en el mini clon de Draco, el niño era tan Malfoy… ojos grises, piel clara, cabello platinado y esa expreseión seria en su rostro. Era simplemente adorable.

- ¿Quen es ella?- pregunto el niño chupándose el labio inferior.

- Es tu nueva mamá y adivina que otra sorpresa te tiene papá…

- ¿Tenenos una nanita?- pregunto Scorpius entusiasmado.

- Si campeón, tendrás una hermanita- le respondió el rubio tomando al niño por la cintura mientras este daba saltitos y sonreía feliz.

- Malfoy…- gruño Hermione que hasta ese momento se sentía como en una pesadilla, una muy extraña pesadilla- Esta niña no es tuya, yo no soy la madre de Scorpius y…- pero el llanto angustiado del niño hizo que la castaña bajara la voz avergonzada.

- ¿No… quere … ser mi ma?- pregunto el niño con las lágrimas corriéndole por su mejilla sonrosada, la expresión de su rostro hubiera derretido cualquier corazón y Hermione no tuvo de otra más que suspirar derrotada.

- Claro que quiero ser tu mamá bebé, no llores… ven- dijo extendiéndole los brazos al niño que no dudo ni un segundo en extender sus bracitos hacía ella dejarse envolver en su abrazo y no tardo en quedarse dormido.

- ¿Por qué hablas de tu esposa como si ella estuviera…?

- Astoria está muerta, nunca se recupero totalmente del parto y murió antes de que Scorpius cumpliera un año- declaro el rubio en voz apenas audible y con expresión abatida.

- Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar- susurro Hermione avergonzada por su error.

- Pero ahora tú serás su madre y él tendrá la hermanita que tanto desea… todos ganamos- dijo Draco inclinándose para cubrir con una manta a su hijo que descansaba en brazos de cierta castaña.

- Malfoy no creo que sea una buena idea mantener esa farsa…

- ¿Cual farsa?- repuso con una sonrisa pícara.

- Esa niña es de R….

- Es hija mía y no acepto que se discuta más sobre eso- su expresión seria no admitía discusión

- Pero… pero… tú y yo… nosotros ni siquiera somos amigos- balbuceo Hermione al borde del colapso.

- Eso puede arreglarse – replicó acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la exgriffindor mientras su aliento rosaba sus labios.

- Es que eso no es posible- susurro al tiempo que un extraño calor la envolvía.

- Siempre me pareciste una mujer muy hermosa, Hermione…- sus labios viajaron a encontrar los de la castaña y cuando finalmente se encontraron ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica que les recorría en cuerpo y los quemaba por dentro- Serás la madre de mis hijos… - susurro el rubio con los labios aún pegados a los de Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Lo que un Malfoy quiere un Malfoy lo tiene_**

- Vez que todo tiene solución, tu y yo podemos ser mucho más que amigos- dijo el rubio tomando de entre los brazos de la castaña a su hijo acomodándolo en su regazo- podemos hacerlo, podemos ser un familia- había un extraño brillo en sus ojos al pronunciar aquellas palabras y por alguna razón Hermione tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa boba que se formo en su interior.

-¿Una familia?- pregunto analizando la idea y una imagen de ella misma del brazo del rubio, con Scorpius de la mano y una pequeña niña en brazos se hizo presente en su cabeza, definitivamente se veían bien juntos… - Draco no creo que…

- Piénsalo – dijo él y el coche se detuvo frente al Ministerio de magia- pasare por tu casa en la tarde y espero una respuesta, además me gustaría ver las ecografías de mi hija… me he perdido bastante y tengo muchas ganas de conocerla.

Ronald Weasley apareció aquella tarde frente a la puerta con un ramo de rosas, una túnica negra impecable y un pequeño paquete en el bolsillo. El sonido de sus nudillos al golpear la madera le pareció música celestial, después de unos segundos de espera la puerta se abrió y frente a él una sorprendida y desencajada Hermione retrocedió instintivamente.

- ¿Qué… que haces aquí?- pregunto titubeante; acababa de regresar del Ministerio y lo último que hubiera esperado era tener frente a ella al pelirrojo.

- Pues veras… - Ron suspiro como si se preparara para dar un largo discurso- he venido a hacer lo correcto. Cásate conmigo Hermione Granger- dijo confiado hincando una rodilla en el piso y extendiéndole con una mano la pequeña cajita abierta donde relucía un anillo.

- ¿Qué?- replicó la castaña confundida mientras el pelirrojo se enderezaba y cogía el anillo dispuesto a colocarlo en su dedo.

- Se que debería habértelo pedido antes pero bueno, cierta persona desapareció sin dejar rastros y eso dificulto un poco las cosas pero ahora que te he encontrado todo irá bien…- repuso acercando a ella con la misma expresión que usaba para convencerla cuando estaban juntos, antes del engaño, antes de que el mundo girara 360 grados y todo cambiara- Creo que la boda podría ser en la Madriguera, estoy seguro de que mis padres estarán complacidos, tendremos que vivir un tiempo allá hasta que pueda ahorrar la suficiente para comprarnos nuestra propia casa pero no te preocupes te prometo que no tardare mucho, estoy a punto de firmar un muy buen contrato con un equipo de Quidditch de Alemania…- siguió diciendo con una sonrisa en los labios como si aquello fuera lo más natural, como si de verdad ella podría aceptarlo de vuelta en su vida; _¿es que acaso pensaba que olvidaría su engaño y se lanzaría a sus brazos agradecida por el ofrecimiento? Maldito idiota… nunca… nunca podría perdonarlo._ Busco en su corazón algún retazo del amor que alguna vez sintió por él y se dio cuenta de que no quedaba nada.

- De qué demonios estás hablando Ron- lo interrumpió Hermione airada, es que se había despertado en un universo paralelo o que, alguien allá arriba debía estar jugándole una muy buena broma. En otro tiempo su propuesta la hubiera hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo y ahora no podía sentir nada, le era completamente indiferente.

- Vamos Hermione no esperaras que me crea eso de que Malfoy es el padre del bebé que esperas… sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es posible, tú no me habrías engañado con ese idiota… Vamos a casarnos y criaremos juntos a nuestra hija, las cosas serán como siempre debieron ser- exclamo acercándose a ella en un intento de abrazo.

- Porque estas tan confiado, que te hace pensar que tu eres el padre de mi hija-replico Hermione roja de ira y al borde del colapso retrocediendo como bruscamente sin permitirle tocarla, _es que ese cabeza hueca tenía que aparecer ahora, justo ahora que se sentía tranquila y en paz._- Tú no eres el padre de mi hija Ron- grito enfurecida.

- No lo creo, no me creo eso de que Malfoy es el padre… Hermione sabes que lo mejor que puedes hacer es casarte conmigo, yo cuidare de ti y de ella.

- Tú, !¿cuidarnos?¡… no me hagas reír; nisiqueira puedes cuidarte a ti mismo- se mofo acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- No voy a casarme contigo- deletreo ella como si hablara con alguien a quien le costara entender las palabras.

- Esta bien- dijo el pelirrojo respirando agitadamente en un esfuerzo por permanecer calmado- pero esa niña es mía Hermione y no pienso permitir que Malfoy la corrompa, voy a pedir la custodia de mi hija cuando nazca… Ella no puede crecer con un mortifago, no voy a permitirlo…

- No tienes ningún derecho- grito Hermione forzándose a mantenerse calmada, el no podía quitarle a su hija, no lo permitiría –Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que mi hija no es tuya, entiéndelo.

- A mi no puedes engañarme, esa niña es mía y si no te casas conmigo nunca más volverás a verla – amenazo Ron.

La puerta que había permanecido entre abierta hasta ese momento, se abrió dando paso a una figura enlutada – Comadreja- dijo el rubio muy tranquilo- te agradecería que te marcharas de una vez, ya has alterado demasiado a mi mujer- camino hacia la castaña que estaba tenía los ojos nublados por el llanto que se forzaba a no soltar y la abrazo posesivamente- Ya no eres bien venido en esta casa y convendría que lo recordaras, ni Hermione ni yo estamos complacidos con tu presencia… vete, aquí sales sobrando.

-Maldito mortifago, esa niña es mía y…- respondió Ron con enojo.

- No sé qué te llevó a pensar algo así pero estas en un error, aquí no hay nada tuyo- dijo Draco con una mueca de autosuficiencia- Ella es mi mujer y esta es mi hija- repuso acariciando el vientre de la castaña con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba su barbilla con delicadeza – Estas bien amor, lamento el retraso… me costó mucho convencer a Scorpius de esperarnos en la mansión, se hace tarde debemos irnos ya- dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione mirándola a los ojos- ¿Entonces nos vamos? – pregunto expectante.

Hermione lo observo confundida durante un segundo y luego su mirada se clavo en el pelirrojo que flaqueaba la entrada, su expresión enfadada difícilmente tenía comparación- Por supuesto mi amor- respondió al rubio.

Ronald Weasley se quedo paralizado en la entrada de la casa mientras la pareja caminaba con los brazos entrelazados hacía un elegante automóvil y permaneció así varios minutos después de que ellos se hubieran marchado, se sentía tan vacío, había ido a aquel lugar con la certeza de que Hermione aceptaría su propuesta, de que podría recuperarla pero ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que ella no volvería a ser suya nunca más, de que la había perdido, si es que alguna vez la había tenido.

Los niños corrían y jugaban complacidos, por momentos algunas personas se detenía a observar desconcertados a un hombre rubio vestido de forma estrafalaria que permanecía de pie frente a una mujer castaña que lucía un embarazo avanzado. - ¿Cómo es que siempre consigues llegar en el momento oportuno?- pregunto Hermione tomando asiento en una banco debajo de un árbol en medio del parque.

- Es por la conexión, nuestra hija nos une… puedo sentir cuando estás pasando por un mal momento- respondió el exslytherin con naturalidad y algo de arrogancia.

- ¿Conexión? – Pestañeo la castaña confundida- pero si…

- Vamos Hermione sabes tan bien como yo que esa niña es mi hija, puedo sentirlo. Por eso te busque, me costó bastante encontrarte, no sabía por qué deseaba tanto volverte a ver y en cuanto supe que estabas en América vine a buscarte, cuando te vi en el ascensor supe que había hecho lo correcto pero no contaba con que le idiota de Weasley te encontrara también.

- ¿Has estado buscándome?- pregunto ella mirándolo extrañada- ¿a mí? ¿Pero por qué?

- Esa noche tú estabas devastada, tenías que estarlo como sino explicas que acabaras bebiendo conmigo. Sabía que lo que paso entre los dos esa noche había sido fruto de tu ira y mi melancolía, de alguna manera acabamos juntos en aquel cuarto de hotel, ¿lo recuerdas?- sonrió con arrogancia y picardia ante la expresión sonrojada de Hermione.

- ¿Así que piensas que mi hija puede ser tuya?

- Sé que es mía- respondió el rubio sonriendo confiado acortando la distancia - Tendrás una familia, un apellido respetable, una fortuna incalculable… y a mí; que más se puede pedir.

- ¿Amor?- la palabra se había escapado de sus labios antes de que tuviera tiempo siquiera de penarla, Hermione bajo la mirada reprendiéndose mentalmente por su indiscreción.

- ¿Y quien dice que no habrá amor?- susurro Draco peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tomo la cara de la castaña entre su manos y envolvió sus labios con los suyos, para su sorpresa ella le respondió.

- Papá, mamá- grito el niño corriendo hacía ellos con pasos todavía algo tambaleantes y una sonrisa inocente, la pareja se separo apresuradamente y Draco extendió los brazos hacía su hijo pero este lo rechazo y dirigió su atención hacía la castaña- Ma conta cuento- pidió el niño dando saltitos y aplaudiendo emocionado.

- ¿Un cuento? ¿Cuál te gustaría?. Pregunto Hermione al pequeño rubio.

- Dagon- pidió el niño acomodándose en su regazo. Draco observo la escena paralizado durante unos segundos, sentía una extraña calidez al ver a su hijo tan feliz y se recordó que pronto tendría una niña, Hermione lucía radiante. _Una familia, una madre para mis hijos_… pensó antes de unirse al relato del cuento. _Quizás los dragones podían tener un final feliz…_

* * *

_¿Qué opinan?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los Dragones también tienen sentimientos_**

Draco depositó a su hijo sobre la cama y lo arropo con movimientos elegantes y fluidos, acarició la frente del niño delicadamente posando los labios sobre su frente antes de murmurar un – buenas noches Scorpius- salió de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y camino por el pasillo sin rumbo fijo, repentinamente se detuvo frente a la puerta del estudio y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formo en su rostro ante los recuerdos que acudían a su mente… recuerdos de la noche que termino en brazos de una bruja muy inteligente y mandona.

Recordaba esa noche claramente como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior… podía recordar también como se había sentido y las circunstancias que lo llevaron a terminar bebiendo en un bar muggle con Hermione Jane Granger, claro que lo recordaba…

Esa noche se había cumplido un año más desde que la había perdido, dos años desde la última vez que escucho el sonido de su voz, su risa…Recordaba cuanto la extrañaba, cuanto le dolía saberla perdida sin retorno, no importaba cuanto deseara él volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, cuanta falta le hacía el calor de su cuerpo o que aún esperara verla entrar en el estudio usando el vestido verde esmeralda que tanto le gustaba, con sus pasos elegantes y cortos resonando por los pasillos mientras llevaba una taza de café humeante para él.

Aún podía verla sonreír y le parecía escuchar su voz diciéndole que regresara a casa temprano, recordaba la forma tan peculiar en la que se despedía de él; depositando un beso en sus labios, otro beso en su frente para luego abrazarlo con fuerza: _regresa pronto a casa amor, recuerda que tu esposa esta esperándote…_

-Asstoria- el nombre escapo de sus labios sin que pudiera detenerlo y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor- te extraño… sabes que te extraño ¿verdad?- susurro ahogando un suspiro, su vista se nublo debido a las lagrimas que luchaban por salir pero se obligo a contenerlas. _Un Malfoy nunca debe llorar, no debe mostrar sentimientos, no debe mostrar debilidad… _

_Tantas estupideces juntas_, su padre lo había educado como a un príncipe, siempre dándole todo lo que pidiera… cediendo a sus caprichos y deseos, el mundo había estado a sus pies. Pero nada en esta vida es gratis, siempre hay un precio y mientras más grandes sean tus deseos más grande será el precio a pagar para hacerlos realidad. Mientras era un niño había creído en todas esas cosas que su padre le decía, repetía sus palabras como verdades irrefutables… estaba orgulloso de ser un Malfoy nacido para la grandeza, un pura sangre, un príncipe… Soñando con desterrar a los impuros de un mundo que creía suyo.

Pero la vida es traicionera, todo lo que había creído durante tantos años resulto ser una enorme mentira, se vio envuelto en una guerra que no deseo, defendiendo una causa en la que no creía… y cuando todo aquello acabo descubrió que él no era un príncipe, que no era nada.

Fue marcado como indeseable, soporto las miradas de reproche de los demás, se acostumbro a que nadie confiara en él… nadie esperaba nada de él y él no esperaba nada de nadie, su destino era estar solo y no lucharía contra lo inevitable… su vida no tenía sentido, estaba perdido… Hasta que ella llego a su vida, con su sonrisa sus ojos azules profundos capaces de leer su alma atormentada y lo caso de las sombras.

Asstoria había sido la razón por la que la vida volvió a tener sentido, ella era la luz al final del túnel, siempre sonriente y dispuesta a creer en él, animándolo a salir adelante… y él la había amado, a su manera la había amado… y la había perdido. Pero ahora tenía a su hijo y no podía volver a sumirse en la oscuridad, movió la cabeza tratando de borrar las imágenes que se formaban en su mente… la primera que vez se atrevió a besarla, la primera vez que durmieron juntos, su expresión de alegría cuando supo que estaba embarazada, la emoción en su rostro cuando compro la primeras ropas para el bebé… el sonido de sus gritos de dolor durante el parto, su llanto de felicidad al tener a Scorpius entre sus brazos, su mirada triste mientras se consumía lentamente postrada en la cama, recordaba su voz pidiéndole que siguiera adelante y el juramento que le había hecho pronunciar…

Tomo el vaso que descansaba sobre la mesa y bebió un poco de su contenido, la rabia se apodero de él nublando sus pensamientos y el vaso se deshizo en mil pedazos al chocar contra la pared mientras el líquido ámbar salpicaba el cuadro de uno de sus antepasados, el retrato le grito algo pero él no presto atención y salió de allí deseando poder olvidar su dolor por una noche, una sola noche de paz.

_Mifune, _el centelleante cartel iluminaba la avenida y Hermione se quedo quieta unos segundos como hipnotizada por las luces fluorescentes, recordó que alguna vez había ido a aquel lugar para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de sus colegas del Ministerio y sin pensarlo siquiera se introdujo en el bar y se sentó frente a la barra- ¿Que le sirvo?- pregunto el dependiente con una sonrisa amable, era un hombre mayor vestido todo de negro que la miraba como si comprendiera porque estaba allí.

- Lo más fuerte que tenga- respondió ella sin pensar- algo que haga que lo olvide todo y a todos- el encargado le sirvió una bebida amarillenta que sabía a rayos e hizo que su garganta ardiera pero no le importo- Otro-pidió cuando hubo terminado el contenido de su vaso.

- Esta noche tenemos dos corazones rotos- susurro el dependiente a un joven que al parecer era su ayudante- estos jóvenes de ahora creen que la solución a sus problemas están al final de un vaso- resoplo moviendo la cabeza en un claro gesto de desacuerdo.

A pesar de haberse mantenido imperturbable ante el comentario del viejo esa noche, Draco aún se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si aquel hombre hubiera sabido que esos "dos corazones rotos" acabaron marchándose juntos de aquel bar y terminaron ahogando sus penas en la habitación de un hotel, embriagados por el alcohol y la decepción…

Después de haber salido del bar los recuerdos le resultaban algo confusos, recordaba la interminable caminata zigzagueante a través del pasillo para llegar al pequeño cuartito de hotel, recordaba las manos de ella sobre sus cuerpo y sus caricias desesperadas, recordaba el sabor de sus labios mezclado con el alcohol, recordaba el ardiente deseo que lo invadió cuando la ropa que los separaba al uno del otro fue a dar al suelo… Recordaba incluso cuando …

- Papá- Escucho el grito de su hijo que lo llamaba desde su habitación- papá, papá.

- ¿Qué pasa Sxorpius?- pregunto el rubio al entrar al cuarto del niño con expresión preocupada.

- Pa hay un mostro ahí- balbuceo el niño señalando temeroso la parte inferior de la cama- qere comerme- lloriqueo el niño cubriéndose parcialmente con las sábanas.

- ¿Quieres dormir con papá esta noche?- le ofreció Draco sentándose junto a él sobre la cama.

- Quero a mamá- pidió el niño haciendo un puchero mientras el rubio entraba en pánico ante la petición de su hijo – Quero a ma y nanita.

- Yo también quiero a mamá- contestó sin pensarlo- pero por ahora tendrás que conformarte con papá...- Ya encontraría la forma de que Hermione aceptara mudarse a la mansión Malfoy – a tu hermanita si vas a tener que esperarla un poquito más y tendrás que cuidarla mucho- la expresión seria de Scorpuis hizo sonreír a Draco, era como si le niño comprendiera a la perfección cuales serian sus obligaciones como hermano mayor.

Dicen que los niños no pueden comprender muchas cosas pero Scorpius Malfoy comprendía que esa mujer con la barriga muy grande seria su nueva mamá y le daría una hermanita, ella sabía contar cuentos y se sentía muy lindo cuando lo abraza… cálido y seguro, casi como se sentía abrazar a mamá Astoria. Quizás el fuera muy pequeño y aún no supiera montar en escoba pero sabía que cuando estaban con esa mujer su papá y él eran felices, si tan solo ella quisiera quedarse con ellos para siempre … seguro que ellos también podían hacerla feliz.

* * *

Corto lo sé… quizás no es lo que esperaban pero es que sentía que debía escribirlo para que comprendieran un poco mejor la historia.

Además es su regalo retrasado por el 31 de julio.

¿Qué opinan?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Magia involuntaria_**

- Scorpius no te olvides lo que ensayamos- le recordó el rubio al niño guiñándole un ojo con picardía a su hijo.

-¿Mamos a ver a mami?- pregunto el pequeño con una sonrisa.

- Si, campeón… vamos a ver a mami, tú has lo que papi te dijo y podremos ver a mami todos los días- respondió Draco mientras su hijo daba brinquitos entusiastas. Al cruzar la puerta de entrada del Ministerio Draco aferro con fuerza la pequeña mano de Scorpius, subieron al elevador y bajaron en el tercer piso para luego girar en una esquina frente a estatua de un elfo doméstico- listo hijo, ahora…- dijo el rubio como si estuviera dando la señal de partida de una carrera.

- Mmm… Hermione- llamo la secretaria algo temerosa entre abriendo la puerta, sabía que no debía molestar a su jefa a menos que se tratara de una emergencia y definitivamente esta era una emergencia- disculpa, … Hermione – volvió a llamar nerviosa.

- Anastasia ¿qué sucede?- pregunto la castaña extrañada luego de ofrecer una disculpa levantando la vista del largo y tedioso informe que debía revisar.

- Tenemos un pequeño problema de magia involuntaria- contestó la secretaria sin atreverse a continuar.

- Pues llama al departamento encargado de esos casos y que hagan algo al respecto- repuso Hermione molesta por la interrupción, ese informe resultaba muy aburrido y si Anastasia seguía interrumpiéndola no iba a terminar de leerlo nunca.

- Es que… se trata de un niño- respondió Anastasia sin saber cómo continuar- está llorando y ha inflado a todos los que se han acercado a él y …

- Y que tiene que ver ese niño conmigo- espetó Hermione sin levantar la vista del informe, unas cuantas correcciones más y terminaría.

- Es que el niño esta gritando que quiere ver a su madre… - dijo mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente

- Entonces busquen a su madre- respondió la castaña exasperada, deseaba terminar de revisar el informe para poder regresar a casa y comenzar a disfrutar del permiso de embarazo que el Ministerio le había conseguido.

- Precisamente por eso es que estoy aquí- respondió la secretaria – Usted es la madre ¿no?, su hijo está armando un gran alboroto en el tercer piso, inflando a cualquiera que se atreva a acercarse a él y gritando que quiere verla.

- ¿Mi hijo?- repitió Hermione sin comprender- Anastasia yo no tengo hijos, tú lo sabes muy bien.

- El pequeño está realmente muy triste, dice que la extraña, que desea que vuelva a casa y que…- pero lo que sea que hubiera quedado decir quedo en el aire ya que la castaña salió corriendo hacía presa de un extraño presentimiento.

- Vamos pequeño, sé un buen niño y baja de ahí- decía un hombre bajito vestido con una túnica verde y la varita en alto, se veía cansado y algo molesto.

- ¡Mami!- grito el niño al ver a Hermione, Scorpius estaba montado sobre la cabeza de la estatua de un elfo doméstico, parecía muy cómodo allí, pequeñas lagrimas adornaban sus mejillas sonrosadas y antes de que Hermione llegara gritaba a pleno pulmón, _quiero ver a mi mami._

- Señora Granger- dijo el hombre mirándola entre extrañado y molesto- su hijo está fuera de control.

- Señora Malfoy- corrigió Draco entonces Hermione se percató de que el Malfoy mayor estaba parado bajo la estatua del elfo con expresión preocupada.

- Mami, te estraño… papi te estraña- gritaba el niño provocando murmuraciones de los magos y brujas que se habían reunido allí a causa del alboroto.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto Hermione al rubio.

- Vine por unos negocios y Scorpius quería verte, le dije que no era posible pero… el no acepta muy bien las negativas- replicó casi con sorna.

- Scorpius, baja de ahí te vas a hacer daño- pidió Hermione dedicándole una mirada asesina al rubio. El pequeño la observo por unos segundos indeciso y luego soltó la oreja del elfo a la que permanecía aferrado, mago con la túnica verde conjuro un hechizo y luego el pequeño levito hasta los brazos de la castaña.

- Esto es culpa tuya- dijo Hermione sin levantar la voz pero muy molesta.

- ¿Mía?- pregunto Draco- lo siento Hermione pero no puedo tomar el crédito por esto, Scorpius ha tenido brotes de magia involuntaria debido al estrés, no puede controlarlo… - replicó Draco tomando a su hijo de entre los brazos de la mujer- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos Scorpius… no somos bien venidos aquí.

- ¿Mami no quere a mi?- pregunto el pequeño rubio con los ojos aguados y estirando sus pequeños brazos hacía Hermione- ¿no me quere?

Hermione observo al pequeño y se sintió terriblemente mal por ser la causante de la angustia del pequeño, sabía que si le decía que lo quería de alguna forma estaba comprometiéndose con él y que Draco usaría eso para insistir con su loco plan de que ellos formaran una familia. A pesar del corto tiempo que llevaba conociendo al hijo de Malfoy, tenía que admitir que estaba encariñándose con él, había algo en el niño que le resultaba francamente encantador y tierno, simplemente no había forma de decirle que no, pero no podía decirle que si… ella no era su madre.

Instintivamente llevo una mano a su vientre e inmediatamente su hija se manifestó dándole una patadita, era casi como una señal- Si amor, claro que te quiero – contesto y el niño volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos con una radiante sonrisa iluminado su rostro.

- Anastasia podrías encargarte del informe- dijo la castaña a la secretaria que la había seguido y la mirada con sorpresa.

- Claro, claro…. Yo me encargare, no se preocupe… nos vemos en tres meses- contesto Anastasia sin poder comprender como era posible que su jefa tuviera un hijo, un esposo y ella no lo supiera, porque era casada ¿verdad? … su esposo la había pedido que la llamaran señora Malfoy.

Hermione regresó a su oficina recogió unos papeles, subió al elevador y camino por el pasillo del Ministerio con Scorpius en brazos y Draco a su lado, a simple vista parecían una familia, Draco llevaba un maletín en la mano y a pesar de que su rostro apenas expresaba alguna emoción en su interior estaba sonriendo, celebrando el éxito de su plan - ¿Entonces vas mudarte con nosotros?- pregunto Draco cuando estuvieron fuera del Ministerio.

- ¿Mudarme con ustedes?¿quién ha dicho algo de mudarse?- replicó la castaña molesta asesinando al rubio con la mirada.

- Pues has dicho que quieres a Scorpius, él te quiere, estas esperando a mi hija … no sé tú pero yo pienso que lo más sensato sería que te mudaras con nosotros, estarás mejor atendida y tendrás todo lo que necesites…

- Menos amor- le interrumpió Hermione.

- Vamos Granger, sabes tan bien como tú que no te soy indiferente y bueno tú tampoco estas nada mal- contesto haciendo una mueca mientras abría la puerta de su coche para que ella.

- ¿Tampoco estoy nada mal? No podrías haber sido más romántico – gruño la castaña sin atreverse a levantar la voz para no espantar a Scorpius.

- Y que quieres que te diga, que desde esa noche que pasamos juntos no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… - casi grito el rubio pero la mirada espantada de su pequeño lo tranquilizo- podemos ser una familia Hermione, solo tienes que decir que sí.

- Lo haces parecer muy simple pero estamos hablando de formar una familia, ¿qué pasará si no funciona? ¿si descubrimos que no podemos soportar vivir juntos bajo el mismo techo? ¿si esta niña es hija de Ron? ¿La amaras igual podrás amarla?- dijo ella acunando al pequeño que comenzaba a dormirse.

- Esa niña es mi hija, claro que voy a amarla y esto va a funcionar, solo tienes que darnos una oportunidad para entrar en tu vida. Vamos Hermione, sé que tú también lo deseas… se que tú también sientes lo mismo.

Hermione se estremeció ante las palabras del rubio, ¿acaso era broma o en verdad Draco Malfoy le había dicho que sentía algo?; quizás todo fuera un sueño…o una pesadilla- Draco, no creo que …

- Sabes que terminaras aceptando de todas formas, por que luchar contra lo inevitable- la callo el rubio- puedes aceptar o puedes pedirme que te deje en tu casa y prometo que nunca más volveré a incomodarte, pero recuerda que lo más probable es que pases toda tú vida lamentándote por lo que pudo haber sido. Tú decides- la mirada del rubio era fría pero Hermione pudo ver por unos segundos una sombra de temor en sus ojos.

Hermione se sintió de pronto al borde de un abismo; un tenebroso , profundo y tentador abismo, podía saltar al vacío y quizás… solo quizás no terminara herida o podía quedarse donde estaba y nuca sabría que encontraría al terminar la caída.

Quizás en el fondo del abismo no todo fuera oscuridad, quizás había cosas hermosas por descubrir… solo si tenía la valentía de tomar el riesgo y aceptaba los sentimientos que comenzaban a nacer en su interior- Esta bien pero que quede claro que no quiero tener elfos a mi servicio y que Scorpius debe comenzar a asistir a una escuela muggle, además debemos hacer algo para evitar los brotes de magia involuntaria y …

- Estoy de acuerdo con todo eso, haremos todo lo que tú quieras- repuso el rubio acercándose a ella con una sonrisa- sabía que no podrías resistirte a mi- dijo burlón mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la castaña para luego acariciar sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, la miro fijamente durante lo que le pareció una eternidad y aprisiono sus labios entre los suyos con ternura y pasión mezcladas, puede que no la amara pero en el fondo sabía que no estaba lejos de amarla.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado?


	5. Chapter 5

**_No es tu hija_**

- No- grito el pelirrojo por enésima vez- no, no lo acepto… no es posible- su rostro estaba desfigurado en una mueca infantil que reflejaba su frustración y lo único que Harry Potter pudo hacer fue cruzarse de brazos y suspirar resignado ante la actitud de su amigo.

- Ronald Weasley, no seas idiota… por supuesto que Hermione no iba a quedarse esperando sentada a que a ti te dieran ganas de buscarla y pedirle perdón por ser tan jodidamente miserable. No tientes tú suerte hermanito que aún no te perdono por haber lastimado a mi amiga – replicó Ginny deslizando su mano hacía el mango de su varita- que tú hayas sido tan estúpido como para no valorarla solo demuestra que tienes la sensibilidad de una patata.

- Pero… ¿Malfoy?… como puede estar con ese asesino… él es un mortifago- se defendió Ron sin atreverse a mirar a su hermana, Harry sabía que Ron esperaba que él lo apoyara o hiciera algo para darle la razón pero después de casi dos años de matrimonio con la menor de los Weasley, sabía que no debía tomar partido por ninguno de los dos por muy amigo o esposo que fuera de ambos. Él todavía no le perdonaba a Ron ser el causante de la separación del flamante trío de oro y a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con la elección de su amiga tampoco tenía el valor como para cuestionarla abiertamente en frente de su esposa, así que se limito a removerse incómodo en el sofá amarillo que Ginny se había empeñado en comprar porque según ella combinaba con las cortinas.

- Es mejor que te vayas de una vez Ron o no respondo de mis actos- replicó Ginny con la varita apuntando hacía el rostro desencajado de su hermano- Hermione podría estar ahora con el mismísimo Voldemort y te juro que aún así, él me parecería una mejor opción para padre de su hijo que tu. Fuiste tú quien la engaño, tú tienes la culpa de que estén separados ahora y si ella es feliz con Malfoy entonces Harry y yo somos felices por ella.

- Pe… pero-tartamudeo el pelirrojo

- Ron- dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio, puede que no estuviera de acuerdo con la afirmación de su esposa pero en el fondo sabía que ella tenía algo de razón, lo importante era que su amiga fuera feliz; aunque su felicidad estuviera al lado de cierto rubio egocéntrico - por tu propia seguridad te recomiendo que te vayas, no es un buen momento…

- Es inconcebible- grito Ron tirando la puerta mientras salía de la casa de los Potter.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa esa palabra- grito Ginny haciéndose oír a pesar del portazo.

Ron camino cabizbajo sin rumbo fijo durante varias horas y minutos; finalmente se encontró frente a la casa de cierta castaña, era media tarde y quizás podría hablar con ella y convencerla de su error. La puerta entre abierta lo alerto y casi por instinto su mano derecha se movió hacía el bolsillo en el que descansaba su varita, camino sigilosamente hasta que golpeo sin querer la mesita de café ocasionando que varios objetos se estrellaran contra el suelo quebrándose en miles de pequeños pedazos, curioso se atrevió a bajar la guardia para inspeccionar las fotografías que yacían en el suelo con los marcos rotos. En algunas estaban él y Hermione, sonrientes o abrazados; en otras Harry los acompañaba y los tres se veían muy felices… y pensar que había perdido toda esa felicidad por unos cuanto minutos de placer.

- Vete de mi casa- dijo Hermione sorprendiendo al intruso.

- Hermy… yo … yo solo- intentó explicar el pelirrojo.

- Tú ya te ibas- espetó la castaña con recelo, había sido una mala idea insistir en ser ella en persona quien recogiera sus cosas de su antigua casa y las llevara a la mansión Malfoy, si Draco regresaba de la tienda en ese momento lo más probable es que esos dos acabarían teniendo un duelo.

- Déjame explicarte Hermione- repuso Ron acercándose a ella.

- No tienes nada que explicar, no hay nada que yo quiera saber- replicó ella alejándose de él, escudándose tras uno de los sillones sin darse cuenta.

- Pero tendremos un hijo… una hija; nuestra hija- dijo el pelirrojo como si esas simples palabras pudieran arreglarlo todo.

- Yo espero una hija, es mi hija… crece dentro de mí y ni ella ni yo te necesitamos, ni queremos nada de ti. Además no es tu hija, Draco ya te lo dijo, es su hija… es hija mía y de Draco Malfoy… por favor vete de una vez- repuso Hermione tratando de mantener la calma.

- Mentira, es mi hija…. Es nuestra, no hay forma de que crea que tú y Malfoy… Tú me amas, nunca podrías estar con otro, menos con ese intento de mortifago… es imposible.

- Pues encuentra la forma maldito idiota, porque esta niña es mía y de Draco. No sé cómo pude creer que tú podrías ser el amor de mi vida, no sé como alguna vez llegue a creer que tú me amabas… Pero si con eso me vas a dejar en paz, entonces puedes sentirte orgulloso. Hace tiempo te ame, quise tener una vida contigo, quise darte hijos, cuidar de ti, eras mi mundo… ¿te sientes satisfecho ahora?

- Hermione yo… por favor perdóname, criemos juntos a nuestra hija, déjame cuidar de ti ahora y demostrarte que he cambiado, que te amo… por favor cásate conmigo …

- días en los que quise morir, en los que me preguntaba cómo se sobrevive cuando lo único que quieres es tumbarte en la cama a llorar y gritarle al mundo cuanto te duele el alma y el cuerpo. Me sentía tan vacía y cansada de la vida que quise hacer miles de estupideces, lo confieso por que a diferencia de ti yo si te amaba… pero no te engañes, eso fue el pasado y esto es el presente…ahora no siento nada por ti. Yo no te amo, no quiero casarme contigo ni ahora ni nunca – contesto alzando la voz y poniéndose frente al pelirrojo.

- No te creo, no puedes haberme olvidado- balbuceo Ron con la voz susurrante debido a las palabras de la mujer que tenía frente a él, una mujer por la que decía sentir amor y a la que había hecho tanto daño- yo realmente lo siento, no sabía… yo debi… yo… yo- intentó acercarse a Hermione pero ella llevo las manos a su vientre para acariciar a su hija y ese simple gesto le hizo dudar de sus propias palabras.

- Que te quede claro que esta niña no es hija tuya, yo no te amo y no volveré contigo… -replicó Hermione con mirada desafiante - Te quiero fuera de mi vida Ronald Weasley- caminando con seguridad hacía la puerta y paso por su lado sin inmutarse.

- Ya escuchaste a mi mujer pobretón, vete aquí no serás bien recibido – dijo la voz de Draco desde la puerta, había permanecido estático en la entrada de la casa mientras Hermione sacaba todos aquellos malos recuerdos de su mente.

- Draco, quiero irme a casa- dijo Hermione con voz cariñosa al rubio mientras se dejaba envolver entre sus brazos.

El rubio beso su frente y la apretó con fuerza contra él, durante unos segundo creyó que tal vez la comadreja conseguiría convencer a la castaña de regresar a su lado y entonces él habría perdido la oportunidad de darle una madre a su hijo y de formar una familia. – Claro mi amor, Scorpius nos espera en casa- respondió levantando la vista para encontrarse con la mirada asesina del pelirrojo- No debí permitir que vinieras tú sola, lo siento- susurro al oído de Hermione.

- Pero es un mortifago – grito Ron de pronto levantando el dedo acusador hacía el rubio.

- Y a diferencia de ti, él sí ha cambiado- respondió Hermione- el colegio y la guerra quedaron atrás Ron, muchas cosas quedaron atrás… - respondió Hermione dándose la vuelta para llegar al auto del rubio.

Draco se sentó al lado de Hermione y condujo el auto por varias calles sin saber hacia dónde iba- ¿Realmente piensas que he cambiado, que la guerra quedo atrás?- dijo mirándola fijamente.

- No solo lo pienso, lo sé- contestó ella con una sonrisa- Esa fue la razón principal para aceptar tu propuesta.

- ¿Entonces ya lo has olvidado? ¿Ya no sientes nada por él?- la cuestiono el rubio ansioso sin atreverse a pronunciar el nombre del pelirrojo.

- Creo que sería más útil si te dijera que estoy comenzando a sentir algo por alguien más- respondió Hermione acariciando su vientre y volcó su atención hacía su hija no nacida- ¿verdad que tu también quieres mucho a papi?- dijo la castaña – y a tu hermano, no te olvides de tu hermano- la niña comenzó a moverse en su interior y ella supo que esa era su forma de decirle que estaba de acuerdo.

- ¿Puedo?- pregunto el rubio con una timidez inusitada en él.

- Por supuesto- contestó Hermione y tomo la mano del rubio para colocarla sobre su vientre, Draco sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando sintió la primera patada y por alguna extraña razón supo que la amaría eternamente a su pequeña princesa.

* * *

Hola

Pues sé que les debo explicaciones por los fics que no he actualizado, ha sido un largo y extraño proceso y ahora me siento mejor aunque tengo días buenos y días malos

A veces simplemente no puedo escribir no sé cómo seguir con las historias sin dejarme llevar por lo que está pasando dentro de mí, no quiero arruinarles las historias con mi estado de humor, así que por favor ténganme paciencia.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, son muy alentadores

Cuídense


	6. Chapter 6

- Mamá, mamá…- la voz angustiada de Scorpius hizo que Hermione se sentara de golpe sobre la cama, era su primera noche en la mansión Malfoy y ella había insistido en esperar un poco para compartir habitación con su rubio tormento; ahora se encontraba ante el dilema de salir corriendo y tratar de encontrar la habitación de su hijo o golpear la puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la de Draco y despertar al rubio para que la guiara…

Estaba a solo unos centímetros de la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe y un rubio medio dormido entro bostezando a su habitación- No llevas ni un día aquí y él ya comienza a llamarte a ti para que espantes sus pesadillas; voy a ponerme celoso…- dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo a Hermione; la castaña se sonrojo y desvió la mirada… malditas hormonas y maldito Draco por entrar a su habitación solo con la parte inferior del pijama y ese magnífico torso al descubierto.

- Mamá, monstro- volvió a gritar Scorpius; Draco sostuvo la puerta para que la castaña saliera de la habitación y la guío hasta el final del pasillo.

- Trata de no consentirlo demasiado, ese niño es todo un Malfoy- le advirtió el rubio entrando tras ella al cuarto del pequeño.

- Mami- lloriqueo el niño encogido sobre la cama, envuelto en las sábanas de seda que solo dejaba entrever sus hermosos ojos grises fríos y seguros como los de su padre.

- ¿Estás asustado mi amor? ¿Quieres que espante al monstruo?- dijo Hermione en un tono tranquilizador sentándose sobre la cama.

- No medo, mostro malo no da medo- contesto el niño como si las palabras de la castaña le hubieran ofendido.

- Oh, claro que no … eres un niño muy valiente – se apresuro a afirmar Hermione acariciándole el rostro con ternura.

- Por supuesto, mi hijo es todo un Malfoy y los Mlafoy no tememos a nada- corroboró el rubio con ese tono de orgullo que solo los padres pueden usar cuando hablan de sus hijos.- Bueno como el monstruo ya no está creo que sería bueno regresar a la cama… es hora de dormir Scorpius mañana iremos a visitar a tía Pansy.

El pequeño sonrió ante el comentario de su padre y se deshizo de las sábanas – Padre, madre… buenas noches – dijo el niño y Hermione se sorprendió ante la seriedad de su expresión.

Draco le ofreció a la castaña su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la tomo gustosa, había algo extrañamente agradable en ese contacto como si fuera algo natural e incluso necesario. Ciertamente no iba a ser nada difícil acostumbrarse a la presencia protectora del rubio que le sonreía con esa mueca entre divertida y seductora que hacía que sus pobres hormonas le jugaran una mala pasada.

La pequeña manito de Scorpius tomo la suya con delicadeza pero firmemente, Hermione se quedo estática por la repentina acción del pequeño- No, no puedes dormir con nosotros Scorpius- dijo Draco antes de que el pequeño pudiera hablar.

- ¿Po que no?- pregunto el pequeño, su rostro reflejaba tristeza, sus ojitos se humedecían y parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por no soltar el llanto.

Hermione no pudo resistir – Draco, solo por esta vez- intercedió sin pensarlo.

- ¿Estás segura?- pregunto expectante.

- No veo cual es el problema- se apresuro a decir animada por la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro del pequeño rubio.

- En ese caso- cedió el mayor de los Malfoy apresurándose a cargar al pequeño entre sus brazos y salió de la habitación seguido de la castaña.

Hermione comprendió su error cuando pasaron de largo frente a la puerta de su cuarto, iba a compartir habitación con el rubio y ella había sido la que lo había animado a hacerlo.

- ¿Podrías?- la voz de Draco pidiéndole que abriera la puerta llego a ella y podría jurar que había algo de burla en ella.

Acomodaron al pequeño Scorpius en el centro de la cama y Draco se acerco a la castaña rodeándola con sus brazos- Se ven tan tierno así, dormido y con esa expresión de paz- repuso Hermione dejando abrazar buscando el calor del cuerpo de Draco.

- Pues disfrútalo mientras puedas, cuando nazca su hermana no tendremos mucha paz… - no es que me este quejando- se apresuro a decir ante la mirada severa de Hermione- pero debes admitir que no es nada fácil cuidar de un bebé y dos…

- ¿Crees que pueda ser una buena madre?- pregunto ella dejando salir esa duda que no había compartido con ninguna otra persona

- Estoy seguro de que serás la mejor- dijo girándola hacía él, se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y cuando él se inclino hacía ella en busca de sus labios los de ellas salieron a su encuentro, de alguna manera que no tenía lógica estar con Draco en la mansión Malfoy formando una familia con él, era lo correcto…

Draco se esforzó por no ponerle atención a los gritos y hacer, apretó los ojos en un vano intento por continuar dormido y acomodo las sábanas con pereza. No, no y no… no iba a levantarse de la cama; no señor… había tenido varias reuniones desde muy temprano y apenas llevaba unas horas durmiendo; no iba a levantarse de la cama por nada del mundo…

- Draco, Scorpius esta llamándote- escucho la voz de Hermione – sé que estas despierto – siguió diciendo la castaña- Draco…

- Si ya voy- contesto el rubio volviendo a arroparse con las sábanas y sin abrir los ojos, lo cierto es que aún luchaba por hacer oídos sordos ante los insistentes gritos de su hijo; ¿era mucho pedir poder dormir más de tres horas seguidas? Apenas llevaban un día en Londres, necesitaba descansar.

- Draco- volvió a llamarlo Hermione con la voz amodorrada.

- ¿Si?- contesto con un susurro pero sin abrir los ojos aún.

- Draco Malfoy, levántate de una maldita vez o te lanzare un imperdonable – lo amenazó la castaña dándole un codazo por debajo de las sábanas.

- Granger… la próxima vez te toca a ti- replicó el rubio girándose para encarar a su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa Scorpius?- pregunto sin terminar de abrir los ojos y con voz cansada.

- Baño- dijo el pequeño angustiado.

- Oh, si claro … baño… tienes que ir al baño; tranquilo aguanta un poquito más- dijo Draco saltando de la cama apresuradamente y golpeándose con los doseles. El rubio menor soltó una risita que fue coreada por cierta castaña que los miraba a ambos divertida arropada entre las sábanas.

- Bueno, vamos al baño- dijo Draco ayudando a su hijo a bajar de la cama- has sido un buen niño Scprpius- susurro al oído del pequeño.

- ¿Mamá dormir con tu y yo y ya no mostro?- pregunto el pequeño.

- Si, mamá espantara todos los monstruos…

* * *

Hola a todos

mil disculpas por la demora

Estoy de vuelta...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Dices tu que no te gusta q te  
ruegue, luego me pediste que  
me arrodille a tus pies , ya  
sabias que lo haria pues no  
existecosa que me detenga  
para hacerte y sentir bien_**

**_Pxndx_**

* * *

**_Tía Pansy_**

_-Quédate conmigo- pidió ella en un susurro mientras se abrazaba con fuerza al cuerpo del rubio- por favor quédate conmigo._

_- No puedo, sabes que no te amo y tú mereces algo mejor que una relación vacía- replicó el llevando sus manos hacía las de ellas que rodeaban su espalda en un apretado abrazo._

_- No me importa, no lo quiero… solo quiero estar contigo- sollozo la mujer forcejeando con él en un ridículo intento de mantener el abrazo._

_- ¿Es que no entiendes que yo jamás podría amarte?- pregunto él sin alzar la voz, logrando que ella aflojara su agarre, por un momento el silencio invadió la sala haciendo que solo el sonido del fuego al crepitar en la chimenea fuera audible._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente hermosa? Soy una sangre pura, mi familia me ha educado para esto… para ser tu esposa- refuto la mujer dejando que una pequeña lagrima escapara y se deslizara por su mejilla._

_- Eres hermosa Pansy y cualquier mago que escojas como tu compañero se sentirá orgulloso de amarte…_

_- Pero tú no, no importa cuánto lo intente o lo mucho que lo desee… tú nunca podrás amarme- dijo la mujer quitándole la palabra al rubio; suspiro derrotada y enjugo la lagrima que había escapado traicionera. _

_- Lo siento Pansy pero no puedes seguir engañándote, yo no te amo y seamos sinceros tú tampoco sientes nada por mi- replicó Draco libre al fin del abrazo de la que en otros tiempos fuera su amiga y algo más._

_- ¿Qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos?- grito ella al borde de la histeria- ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que sientan los demás?_

_- Pansy por favor se razonable- pidió el rubio._

_- Sabes que amo a tu hijo y él a mí, que más te hace falta… puedo darte ese hermanito que Scorpius tanto desea… porque tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil involucrando a los sentimientos- replicó ella airada caminando hacía la mesa en la que descansaba una botella de whiskey de fuego._

_- Ambos sabemos que yo no soy el hombre que amas- replicó Draco acercándose a ella despacio-Pansy quiero lo mejor para ti y sé que yo no lo soy…_

_- Pero podrías serlo- lo interrumpió ella llenando un vaso con el líquido ambarino._

_- Sabes que tú y yo no podríamos representar una farsa tan grande; no sin lastimarnos el uno al otro-razono el exslytherin._

_- ¿Entonces no hay forma en la que pueda detenerte?- pregunto ella dándose por vencida mientras le ofrecía la bebida._

_- No, debo encontrarla Pansy… sé qué debo hacerlo aunque no sepa el por qué- sentencio Draco antes de beber el contenido de su vaso en un solo trago._

_-¿Y no me dirás quien es ella?- interrogo la mujer alzando su copa hacía él._

_- No, lo sabrás cuando sea el momento…_

La mujer reprimió una sonrisa traviesa al recordar su último encuentro con Draco; fuera quien fuera la desconocida que pretendía quitarle a su adorado Draco, ella se encargaría de hacerla pagar por su atrevimiento. La mansión no podía lucir mejor, había ordenado a los elfos preparar los platos favoritos de sus rubios consentidos, mientras se apegaran al plan todo iría bien… o al menos eso creía Pansy.

Hermione lucía nerviosa, con la mano derecha sostenía la mano de Scorpius con firmeza y con la izquierda se aferraba al brazo de Draco como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Draco se había encargado de escoger el vestido, el peinado y de que todo en ella luciera perfecto pero eso no la hacía sentir mejor, su regreso a Londres era algo que le hubiera gustado retrasar por más tiempo… además una con una ex de su futuro esposo no era algo que quisiera hacer. Draco la interrogo con la mirada y ella se limito a sonreír; era una heroína de la guerra contra Voldemort, una simple cena en casa de Pansy Parkinson no iba a intimidarla…

Malfoy tomo la sonrisa de su castaña como una señal y llamo a la puerta, un mago vestido con una túnica negra los invito a pasar y los condujo al salón donde se suponía que la exslytherin los esperaba para disfrutar de una cena intima… en lugar de eso se encontraron con las miradas sorprendidas de varios pares de ojos.

La dueña de casa se abalanzo sobre el rubio estrujándolo en un apretado abrazo- Draquito… no sabes cómo los he extrañado – exclamo Pansy besando las mejillas de Scorpius- Mi adorado principito, te divertiste en el viaje… ¿tú padre cuido bien de ti?- dijo dirigiéndose al niño.

-Se suponía que esto sería algo entre tú y yo- la reprendió el rubio con mirada furiosa.

- Se suponía que hoy me presentarías a la madre de tus hijos- refutó la morena pestañeando en un intento de lucir inocente y de pronto cambio el semblante a uno más severo- ¿Granger? ¿La sabelotodo, rata de biblioteca amiga de carajarada Granger?; ¿me cambiaste por ella? ¿por una impura? Esto debe ser una broma ¿verdad?- susurro Pansy al oído del rubio tomándolo por el brazo mientras sonreía nerviosa para los demás invitados.- Como comprenderás mi querido Draco estoy bastante- se detuvo durante unos segundos y escudriño con la mirada a Hermione – sorprendida con tu elección… pero creo que no te quedo de otra ¿no?. Quien lo hubiera pensado que la comelibros…

Hermione estaba furiosa, como se atrevía esa mujer a llamarla de esa forma delante de Scorpius y a insinuar lo que estaba insinuando, abrió la boca para decir algo pero la presión de la mano de Draco alrededor de la suya, la detuvo.

- Pansy, no pongas a prueba mi poca paciencia- amenazo el rubio.

- Ni tú menosprecies lo que una mujer despechada es capaz de hacer- respondió ella sonriente mientras intentaba tomar a Scorpius en brazos.

- Mamá- lloriqueo el pequeño, negándose a aceptar los brazos de Pansy y aferrándose a la mano de la castaña.

- No me mires a mí, no quiere despegarse de su madre – se burlo en Draco.

- Lo siento Pansy pero "mi hijo"- dijo Hermione poniendo énfasis en sus palabras- está muy a gusto como está ahora y te agradecería que no andes de resbalosa con mi futuro esposo-Malfoy compuso una mueca divertida pero se vio obligado a reprimir una sonrisa cuando ambas mujeres fijaron su mirada asesina en él.

- Sorpius ven conmigo… comeremos pastel- le ofreció Pansy al pequeño y continuo intentando separarlo de la castaña.

- No puedes darle pastel a esta hora- se quejo la castaña cuando el pequeño aflojo el agarre de su mano sonriéndole a Pansy.

- Deja de ser pesada, Granger. Un poco de pastel no va a hacerle daño- refuto la morena- pero… si tanto te molesta entonces creo que… mejor me llevo mi rubio consentido a beber una copa- ella tiró del brazo de Draco y antes de que este pudiera negarse se vio arrastrado por su amiga hacía la fiesta y perdió de vista a Hermione entre la multitud.

Draco fue prácticamente lanzado dentro de la habitación y segundos después la puerta se cerró de golpe con tanta fuerza que hizo tambalear los cuadros de la pared; Pansy respiraba entrecortadamente intentando calmarse, conto hasta diez y pensó en su lugar feliz pero nada parecía funcionar - ¿Granger? ¿Hermione Granger? Por Merlín Draco en que estabas pensando- grito con voz tan aguda que el rubio pensó que se quedaría sordo- Una impura y no cualquier impura, la amiga de la comadreja y el pobretón. Además está embarazada… embarazada- grito chillando aún más fuerte.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y luego pregunto- ¿Terminaste?

- No, nisiquiera es el principio, ¿estás sufriendo algún tipo de crisis?; ¿qué demonios estabas pensando? No puedes casarte con ella, ella no puede ser la madre de tus hijos- repuso Pansy en tono berrinchudo

-¿Por qué?- replicó él con indiferencia.

- Por que no es correcto, porque ella no es como nosotros…

- No ella no es como nosotros… es algo especial- susurro el rubio.

- ¿Draco ese bebé es tuyo? ¿te casas con ella por que está embarazada?- pregunto la mujer esperanzada

- Es una niña, es mía y no, no me caso con ella por que este embarazada me caso con ella por que…- Malfoy se detuvo a mitad de la frase sin atreverse a continuar, aún no podía admitirlo para sí mismo y le costaba decir lo que tenía que decir en voz alta frente a ella - por qué no sabría cómo seguir sin Hermione… - soltó vencido- por que la necesito a mi lado.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Más de lo que te imaginas –reconoció el rubio

Antes de que él pudiera evitarlo Pansy volvió a estrujarlo entre sus brazos mientras sonreía como psicópata- Oh, mi rubio consentido está enamorado… enamorado, enamorado- canturreaba Pansy

- Ya, ya basta … suéltame, suéltame- se quejaba el rubio pero ella parecía no escucharlo.

- Tenemos que empezar a escoger las invitaciones y buscar un vestido que luzca perfecto en ella con esa pancita… Esta será la boda del año…

- Oh, vamos Pansy… suéltame de una vez- grito Draco- nunca he entendido tu bipolaridad, pensé que planeabas matarme con ese abrazo- dijo cuando ella finalmente aflojo su agarre.

- En un principio estuve tentada, no lo niego pero tú leoncita se me echaría encima ¿verdad Granger? – dijo volteándose hacía la puerta para abrirla dejando al descubierto a la castaña con el pequeño Scorpius de la mano- Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, pensé que McGonagall había enseñado modales a los Gryffindor.

- Hermione- fue la primera palabra que salió de la boca del rubio.

- Vamos Scorpius; ven con tía Pansy … tus papis necesitan tiempo a solas- dijo guiñándole un ojo al rubio- no voy a darle pastel así que puedes quedarte tranquila Granger. Te advierto que espero que cuides muy bien de ellos… o yo misma me encargaré de molerte a Crucios… ¿comprendiste?

Draco y Hermione se miraron fijamente a los ojos al uno al otro, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada… el rubio abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera hablar, el sonido del grito de la castaña lo alerto- Ya viene, ya viene- repetía Hermione mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

-¿Ya viene, quien viene?- se pregunto Draco sin comprender, cuando finalmente la compresión inundo su cuerpo una sonrisa boba adorno su rostro.

- Por Merlín… ya viene… ya viene- grito el también mientras tomaba a la castaña entre sus brazos.

* * *

¿Saben quien viene?

Gracias por los comentarios...

Dedicado a bam_potty


	8. Chapter 8

**_Todo lo que necesites  
sólo yo lo puedo dar  
todo lo que tú quieras  
yo lo tengo_**

**_PXNDX (Mi muñeca)_**

* * *

**_Las princesas no llegan tarde, son los demás los que llegan temprano… _**

**_Parte 1_**

Scorpius no lograba entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor, primero su papá le había contado a tía Pansy su secreto… ese que él tenía prohibido contar incluso a su madre… y él que se habían esforzado tanto en guardar el valioso secreto de su padre para que su padre fuera a contárselo a tía Pansy, _con lo chismosa que es tía Pansy_… al menos eso es lo que solía decirle padre cuando le recomendaba ser discreto… aunque él aún no lograba comprender que era eso de ser discreto.

Luego él había ido con tía Pansy a tomar leche y justo cuando por fin estaba convenciendo a su tía de darle un pedazo de pastel alguien había comenzado a gritar – Ya viene, ya viene- a él le hubiera gustado saber quien venía pero ninguno de los adultos se tomo de molestia de explicarle nada… Los adultos empezaron a gritar como locos y corrían en todas direcciones como si estuvieran hechizados.

-Las puertas- grito Draco- abran las puertas- volvió a gritar, pero su voz fue opacada por los gritos de dolor de la castaña- ¡Mi mujer va dar a luz, alguien que la atienda!,¡ Ayuda por favor, alguien que la ayude!- gritaba Draco – ayúdela, ¿no ven que va tener a mi hijo?- siguió gritando el rubio mientras los pocos ocupantes de la sala de espera de San Mungo lo observaban con una mezcla de diversión y malicia; ver un Malfoy actuando de esa forma era todo un espectáculo.

La enfermera hizo un movimiento con la varita y al instante apareció una camilla donde la castaña fue depositada con delicadeza, un medimago apareció al lado de Hermione y se apresuro a revisarla mientras dos enfermeras empujaban la camilla por el pasillo y lo introducían a una habitación- Lo siento señor pero usted no puede pasar- dijo la enfermera por sobre los gritos de Hermione cuando Draco intento seguir a Hermione al interior de la habitación.

- ¿Acaso usted no sabe quién soy yo? Yo Draco Malfoy y esa bebé que esta por nacer es mi hija, tengo que entrar- replico el exslytherin dejando salir a su antiguo yo; la modulación de su voz, la expresión de su rostro y su mirada de desprecio habrían hecho retroceder a cualquier otra persona pero la enfermera se limito a sonreír, ese no sería el primer ni el último padre que intentaba intimidarla…

- Señor Malfoy, usted no puede entrar ahí, es mejor que espere aquí y lo llamaremos cuando llegue el momento- respondió la mujer tranquila ahogando un suspiro.

Draco enrojeció de rabia, llevo despacio la mano hacía la varita que descansaba en el bolsillo de su traje; el hechizo Imperius seguramente estaba justificado en una ocasión como aquella; pero se detuvo al notar el calor de una pequeña manos que intentaba aferrarse a la suya- ¿Mamá?- pregunto el pequeño Scorpius con el temor reflejado en sus grises ojos, Malfoy relajo su expresión ante la presencia de su hijo y tomo al pequeño de entre los brazos de Pansy.

- Todo está bien Scorpius, tu mami y el doctor pronto van traernos a tu nuevo hermanito- respondió el rubio tratando de lucir lo más clamado posible- Pansy por favor podrías…

- ¿Llamar a los amigos de la sabelotodo? Lo siento "papi", pero no estoy interesada en ayudar a reunir al trío de oro- replicó la mujer con fastidio.

- En realidad iba a pedirte que cuidaras de Scorpius pero llamar a San Potter no es tan mala idea, seguro que Hermione apreciaría que informara a sus amigos, eso me ayudaría a ganar muchos puntos con ella…

- Buenos, pues tú verás. Yo me llevaré a Scorpius a mi mansión por esta noche y lo traeré mañana para que conozca a su "hermanita"- dijo Pansy poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Harry se dejo caer sobre la silla de la sala de espera al lado de su esposa, llevaban más de una hora esperando que alguien les dijera algo, cualquier cosa… no se suponía que las cosas fueran así, el parto de Hermione se había adelantado y sorprendentemente Malfoy había enviado una lechuza informándoles del feliz acontecimiento.

Draco lucía bastante nervioso; peinaba su cabello con la mano hacía atrás una y otra vez, su rostro estaba pálido y desfigurado por la preocupación y amenazaba con abalanzarse sobre la puerta de la habitación de la castaña en cualquier momento, lo cierto es que todos estaban nerviosos. Ginny no podía parar de comerse las uñas y cada cinco minutos preguntaba si ya había nacido la bebé…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver al medimago; Draco, Harry y Ginny se levantaron de las sillas todos a la vez conteniendo el aliento a la espera de alguna noticia- ¿Quién es el padre? - pregunto el medimago, Ginny ahogo un suspiro y Harry abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a Ronald Weasley caminando hacía ellos desde el final del pasillo.

- Yo- se apresuro a responder el rubio hinchando el pecho de orgullo- yo soy el padre de la bebé.

- Señor Malfoy puede pasar ahora…

- Espere un momento- se escucho la voz de Ron- él no es el padre, el padre soy yo- grito el pelirrojo con malicia.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- replicó Draco lanzando una mirada suspicaz a Harry y Ginny.

- Ron por favor no es el momento- se apresuró a intervenir la Weasley menor.

- No voy a permitir que este intento de mortifago este cerca de mi hija- dijo Ron amenazante moviendo la mano peligrosamente hacía su varita.

- Ron, baja esa varita- dijo Harry en tono conciliador- vamos Ron, no es el momento para un duelo.

- Pues yo no pienso permitir que tú molestes a mi mujer y a mi hija con tu presencia- repuso Draco caminando hacia la puerta.

- Tú no vas a entrar ahí- grito Ron con la varita apuntando directamente al pecho del rubio- no hay forma de que permita acercarte a mi hija.

- Ronald estúpido idiota, baja esa varita ahora- se escucho la voz de Hermione desde la habitación. Draco empujo al doctor y entro en el cuarto cerrándole la puerta en la cara a pelirrojo que intento seguirlo pero fue detenido por la mirada asesina de Ginny.

- ¿Cómo demonios te enteraste?- grito Ginny; Ron retrocedió unos pasos acobardado ante la mirada acusatoria que su hermana había heredado de su madre.

-Se trataba de una falsa alarma, pero el parto ya está cerca… solos unos días más; a veces suceden estas cosas en especial con las madres primerizas. Lo que su esposa ha sufrido son contracciones uterinas de parto falso o contracciones de Braxton Hicks.

Hermione parecía cansada y algo avergonzada, sentada sobre la cama mientras acariciaba su vientre con movimientos circulares; Draco se acerco a ella y noto que la niña estaba muy quieta en el vientre de su madre- Lo siento yo pensé…- balbuceo la castaña

- No tienes por qué sentirlo- se apresuro a decir el rubio acercándose a ella con tono protector- todo va a estar bien mi amor.

- Nada va a estar bien con ese idiota montando guardia ahí afuera, cuando va a entender que no lo quiero cerca- replicó Hermione respirando agitada.

- Señora… ¿Malfoy?- dijo dudoso el medimago- cálmese por favor, debe estar tranquila…

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunto Ginny con el mismo tono que su madre usaba para interrogar a sus hermanos cuando cometían una travesura muy, muy estúpida.

- Fui a visitarlos y Dobby…

- ¿Dobby?- exclamo la pelirroja molesta mientras esquivaba los intentos que su hermano hacía para por entrar en la habitación de la castaña - le advertí que debía quedarse callado; Harry debes hacer algo con ese elfo, ¿es que acaso no puede quedarse callado?

- Ginny por favor déjame entrar, es mi hija la que está naciendo ahí dentro… debo estar con ella…- suplicó Ron intentando poner su mejor cara de niño inocente.

- Ronald, Hermione ya te dijo que la hija que espera no es tuya ¿Por qué insistes en esto?- replicó Harry

- Ustedes no lo entienden, no voy a perder a Hermione ni a mi hija por culpa de un pequeño error…

- ¿Un pequeño error?, ¿te parece que engañar a Hermy acostándote con Lav Lav es un pequeño error? Ni tú eres tan idiota como para creer esa mentira- grito Ginny perdiendo la poca calma que el quedaba- Casi estoy feliz de que el padre de esa niña sea Malfoy.

- Ella solo dijo eso por que está molesta, Evangelina es mi hija- repuso Ron

- ¿Evangelina?- preguntaron Harry y Ginny a la vez.

- Si, mi hija se va a llamar Evangelina Weasley; ya lo he decidido

- ¿Y tú crees que Hermione va a aceptar que tú escojas el nombre de su hija?- replicó la pelirroja al borde un colapso nervioso- como puedes ser tan cara dura

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Evangelina es un buen nombre, verdad?- pregunto Ron expectante pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

* * *

Sé que es corto pero no quise dejarlos sin actualización este fin de semana así que aquí me tienen… amaneciéndome para escribirles este capítulo, agradezco todos los comentarios

¿Y tú cual crees que sea el mejor nombre para la pequeña princesa?

Cuidense

Como recompensa les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

- Doctor, viene... la niña viene- grito Hermione

- Le digo que mi hija va a nacer esta noche doctor, lo sé… - le interrumpió la castaña

- Vamos señor Malfoy, tomes las tijeras y corte el cordón – le animó el medimago entregándole las tijeras- Draco se quedo absorto observando a su pequeña hija, la princesita de los Malfoy estaba enrojecida, lloraba con fuerza y lucía cansada, se veía hermosa con unos pequeños mechones de casi blanquecinos que adornaban su cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados y Draco supo que en cuanto los abriera, cuando ella lo mirara fijamente estaría perdido.


	9. Chapter 9

**_No importa cuantas veces caigas_**

**_siempre habrá formas de levantarse de nuevo_**

**_(no sé quien lo escribió)_**

* * *

**_Las princesas no llegan tarde, son los demás los que llegan temprano… _**

**_Parte 2_**

- Doctor, viene... la niña viene- grito Hermione apretando con fuerza la mano del rubio que comenzaba a hiperventilar ante la perspectiva del nacimiento de su princesa.

- Señora Malfoy, solo fue una falsa alarma… la bebé no va a nacer esta noche- repuso el doctor con calma- créame sé lo que le digo….

- Le digo que mi hija va a nacer esta noche doctor, lo sé… - le interrumpió la castaña ahogando un grito de dolor.

-Eso no es posible…- replicó el medimago

- Entonces que son estos dolores, dígame doctor que es entonces lo que me está pasando grito Hermione que comenzaba a poner en práctica los ejercicios de respiración con ayuda de Draco.

- Oh no, diablos… disculpe señora Malfoy esto debe ser un error… - balbuceo nervioso- Oh no, no puede ser… su hija va a nacer esta noche y el médico especialista no está- grito histérico.

- ¿Quiere decir que usted no es ….?- grito Hermione pero una nueva contracción hizo que cambiara las palabras por un nuevo grito de dolor

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Quién va a atender a mi esposa entonces?¿Quién va ayudarla con el parto de mi hija?- reclamo Malfoy tratando de mantener la poca calma que le quedaba, aunque ya tenía una larga lista de maldiciones muy dolorosas y malintencionadas para practicar en el medimago que lucía a punto de desmayarse.

- Solo estoy reemplazando al medimago; como un favor por su aniversario de matrimonio; yo realmente no sé mucho de partos… mi especialidad es traumatología- dijo casi verde de pánico- Alguien, alguien que la ayude…. Esta señora va a dar a luz ahora- exclamo ante la mirada asesina de Draco.

- Nooooooooooo- gritaron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo por lo que Ron retrocedió espantado.

- Evangelina es un buen nombre pero no para la hija de Hermione y menos viviendo de ti; ella no va a aceptarlo - susurro Harry intentando no herir los sentimientos de su amigo.

- Ronald Weasley es mejor que te vayas ahora mismo – dijo Ginny y Harry que se encontraba al lado de su esposa, movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación- puede que tú seas mi hermano pero Hermione es mi amiga y no voy a permitir que le amargues este día con tu presencia… ¡entendiste!- recalco la pelirroja hundiendo la punta de su varita en el pecho de su hermano.

Ron trago saliva ante la amenaza y retrocedió unos centímetros, sabía que su hermana era muy capaz de cumplir su palabra y no deseaba probar uno de sus famosos hechizos de moco murciélago de primera mano- Pe… pero es mi hija- replicó en tono berrinchudo- es mi hija y ese intento de mortifago está ahí con ella… se imaginan lo que puede hacerle…

- Ya basta Ron , puede que Malfoy no sea precisamente el hombre más indicado para Hermione pero esto es… es absurdo, esa niña no es tu hija… acéptalo de una buena vez y deja a Mione en paz- dijo Harry dejando ver su molestia- sabes que eres uno de mis mejores amigos pero no por eso voy a apoyarte cuando sé que estas cometiendo un error.

- Pero Harry…

- Pero nada Ron, es mejor que te vayas ahora- corto Ginny haciendo énfasis en sus palabras con un movimiento de su varita.

- Vamos señor Malfoy, tomes las tijeras y corte el cordón – le animó el medimago entregándole las tijeras- Draco se quedo absorto observando a su pequeña hija, la princesita de los Malfoy estaba enrojecida, lloraba con fuerza y lucía cansada, se veía hermosa con unos pequeños mechones de casi blanquecinos que adornaban su cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados y Draco supo que en cuanto los abriera, cuando ella lo mirara fijamente estaría perdido.

La pequeña princesa comenzó a llorar e inmediatamente fue retirada de los brazos de su padre para ser atendida por las enfermeras que finalmente la colocaron en el regazo de su madre. Hermione tenía el rostro enrojecido y bañado en sudor por el esfuerzo pero recibió a su hija con una sonrisa – Bienvenida mi amor- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

- ¿Sabes que nunca voy a permitir que nadie se atreva a hacerte daño?- susurro Draco a su hija con los ojos brillando por la emoción mientras se permitía tomar la mano de Hermione.

- Es hora de pasar a la madre y a la recién nacida a un cuarto para que estén más cómodas y puedan recibir visitas- los interrumpió el medimago después de lo que bien pudieron haber sido horas, porque Hermione y Draco estaban tan embelesados observando a la pequeña que olvidaron el avanzar del tiempo.

-Sí, claro… por supuesto- dijo Malfoy saliendo del trance- también debemos llamar a Pansy para que traiga a Scorpius, estoy seguro de que desea conocer a su hermanita. Por cierto amor… "tus amigos " están aquí.

- Escuche a Ron- repuso Hermione con el semblante ensombrecido

- Si la comadreja también está aquí… Nos ahorrará la molestia de ir a buscarlo- susurro Draco con malicia.

-Vamos Ron, vete de una vez… ya han pasado horas desde que se llevaron a Hermione a la sala de partos- exclamo Ginny decidida a hechizar a su hermano- ¡Vete!... – alzo la varita para lanzar el hechizo pero fue interrumpida por la voz de la enfermera.

-¡Señora Potter!... está prohibido lanzar hechizos dentro de esta institución. Ahora si son tan amables acompáñenme, por aquí por favor… - replicó la enfermera sin quitar su mirada reprobatoria de la pelirroja.

- ¿A dónde nos lleva?- susurro Harry- creí que regresarían a Hermione al mismo cuarto de antes.

- Esos cuartos son para las mujeres que van a dar a luz, no para las que ya son madres- explicó la enfermera dejándolo en evidencia. Giraron hacía la izquierda en una esquina y finalmente llegaron frente a puerta rosada que decía: Hermione Malfoy- Solo puedo permitir la entrada de dos personas…

- Nosotros- se apresuro a decir Ginny- nosotros entraremos- repitió en voz baja como disculpándose por haber interrumpido a la enfermera.

- Esta bien- repuso la mujer abriendo la puerta para ellos pero Ron se casi derrumbo a la enfermera y se introdujo dentro de la habitación cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

- Oh, comadreja… no pensé que aún estuvieras aquí- saludo en un susurro Draco al pelirrojo.

- He venido a conocer a mi hija, hurón- exclamo Ron pero se arrepintió ante el gesto molesto de Hermione.

- Vas a despertar a mi hija Ron- reclamo en susurros Hermione sosteniendo entre sus brazos un bulto rosa.

- Lo siento, lo siento… yo solo quiero verla, por favor Hermione… permíteme conocer a mi hija- rogo Ron en voz baja.

- Ron- dijo Hermione compadeciéndose por un momento del pelirrojo- Athenea no es tu hija, pensé que eso había quedado claro hace bastante tiempo.

- ¿Athenea?- pregunto Ron con la mirada desencajada ante la respuesta de la castaña

- Si, Athenea; ese es el nombre que Draco y yo hemos escogido para nuestra hija- explico Hermione destapando delicadamente a la pequeña- Athenea se parece mucho a su padre, lo vez… tiene el mismo color de cabello y sus ojos son un poco más claros que los de su padre…

-No, no es posible… - susurro Ron temblando al comprender la dura realidad.

- Es mejor que te vayas Weasel, bueno a menos que mi adorable futura esposa decida que tu presencia no le incomoda…

- Es hermosa- susurro Ron acercándose a la pequeña, mirándola con nostalgia.-¿Es demasiado tarde, verdad? ¿podrás perdonarme algún día?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Hermione

- Lo es pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos, estoy segura de que Athenea estará encantada de tenerte como tío.

- Pero no te tomes muchas atribuciones comadreja, recuerda que es mi hija- recalco Draco colocándose al lado de Hermione en un gesto posesivo- y si, es hermosa… toda una princesa… la princesa de la familia Mafoy.

Pansy tropezó con la mesita de noche pero eso no detuvo su carrera, entró al cuarto de Scorpius y despertó al niño – Tu hermana a nacido Scorpius, por fin a nacido tu hermanita…

El pequeño bostezo amodorrado durante unos segundos hasta que asimilo las palabras de su tía, sus papá iban a darle la hermanita que tanto había deseado… sonrió feliz y por primera vez no hizo berrinche por que la ropa que tía Pansy había escogido para él era demasiado extraña.

El pequeño no podía parar de sonreír, por fin iba a conocer a su hermanita... ahora era un niño grande y tenía que cuidarla como tanto le había recomendado su padre; ahora él era un hermano mayor, una duda asalto su mente… ¿Qué se supone que hacen los hermanos mayores?

* * *

Hola

Pues como tuve tiempo he publicado hoy, agradezco su apoyo, lo comentarios, las sugerencias… Es más que obvio cual fue el nombre ganador… sepan que fue sometido a votación y pues Athenea fue el nombre con más votos a favor.

Ya habrán notado que esta historia está llegando a su fin; así que les tengo una nueva pregunta para el siguiente capítulo… ¿de qué quieren que traté el epilogo?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Epilogo **_

- Noooooooooooo- grito la mujer- no, no, no, no y no, esas no son las flores que ordene.

- Pero… pero… no es temporada, las flores que usted pidió son imposibles de conseguir señorita….- dijo el mensajero en voz muy baja por temor de ser elegido como el objeto de ira de la mujer que se debatía entre manteles, servilletas, centros de mesa y aperitivos.

- He dicho que quiero lirios y tendré lirios…. Entendiste- replicó la mujer con tono amenazador clavando su mirada afiebrada en el pobre mago.

-S…i, si señora…. lirios; los tendrá –respondió el mago prácticamente huyendo del alcance de la bruja.

- No puede ser, no puede ser… son unos incompetentes… cómo es posible que falten solo un par de horas para la boda y aún no hayan terminado de decorar el salón- grito Pansy enfurecida ocasionando que varios de los presentes huyeran despavoridos de su camino.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- pregunto la imponente voz del rubio.

-Oh, Draquito… esto es un desastre, pero no debes preocuparte me encargaré de que todo esté listo y perfecto para la fiesta- respondió la mujer sonriendo.- Tú no preocupes por nada, vamos apresúrate o será la novia la que tenga que esperar al novio- repuso la mujer mientras empujaba al rubio hacía la salida del gran salón de la mansión Malfoy- Por cierto ¿Dónde está la novia?- pregunto con malicia- ¿no se habrá arrepentido de casarse contigo? Si ese es el caso yo estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme… aunque me cueste mucho aceptaré ser tu esposa, Draquito.

- No dramatices, Pansy. Hermione está con sus amiguitas arreglándose para la boda.- replicó en molesto el rubio- No me han dejado verla en todo el día- se quejo en tono berrinchudo.

- ¿Ahora quien es el rey del drama?- se burlo la bruja a pesar de la mirada asesina de Draco- En un par de horas estarás atado para toda la vida a la sangrecu…. la comeli… la pelosde… la rata de biblio… ¿entonces como debo llamarla?- grito Pansy histérica ante la mirada enfurecida del rubio que esgrimía la varita frente a ella cada vez que usaba un sobrenombre despectivo para llamar a su futura esposa.

- Pues creo que mejor te vas acostumbrando a llamarla señora Malfoy o Hermione porque mi leoncita no va tener ningún problema en hechizarte si te escucha llamarla de esa forma- se mofó el rubio- ¿Dónde están Scorpius y Athenea?- pregunto de pronto recordando que tampoco había visto a sus hijos en todo lo que iba del día.

- Los deje con la Lunática esa, la amiga de "la futura señora Malfoy"- respondió haciendo señas con los dedos para enfatizar sus últimas palabras.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a mi hijos con ella?- replicó Draco haciendo acercándose peligrosamente a la bruja.

- Tranquilízate Draquito, tus hijos están a salvo… no van a secuestrarlos los nargles- se burlo Pansy- no creas que los deje solos con ella, Theo está con ellos… ya sabes en caso de que aparezca uno de esos bichos de los que siempre habla la Lunatica esa.

Draco se relajo inmediatamente, por lo menos con Theo alrededor sus hijos no estarían a merced de los delirios de la amiga de su esposa- Sé que están en bien, puedo sentirlo…lo que me preocupa es la clase de ideas de que Lunatica ponga en la cabeza de mis hijos- gruño por lo bajo-¿Entonces… vas a decirme quien es el mago afortunado?- dijo Draco cambiando de tema.

- Mira la hora, ya es bastante tarde Draquito... debes irte ya- respondió Pansy volviendo a empujarlo hacía la salida pero el rubio paró en seco y clavo su mirada penetrante en los ojos azulados de su excompañera de Casa

- A mi no me engañas Pansy, si estas tan feliz con mi boda y no has hechizado a nadie aún es por algo o mejor dicho alguien… tuve mis dudas la noche de la fiesta pero cuando te ofreciste a organizar mi boda, confirmaste mis sospechas. Vamos serpiente, dime quien es tu pobre víctima…- repuso el rubio con una mueca burlona.

- No vas a dejarme en paz hasta que te lo diga ¿verdad?- susurro la bruja- Es… es … bueno él…. es…. es …. de todas formas vas a enterarte pronto ¿no?... es Blaise – soltó por fin- y no me vengas con sermones sobre que es un mujeriego, eso yo ya lo sabía desde el principio.

- Tranquila mujer, no tengo intensiones de sermonearte- dijo burlón- he escuchado por ahí que Zabini ha cambiado mucho gracias a la influencia de cierta persona…. Nada de fiestas, nada de mujeres….aprieta bien el bozal Pansy- dijo el rubio mientras salía por la puerta.

Pansy sonrió unos segundos - Idiota… te dije que quería _li-ri-os_, acaso no hable claro- grito regresando su atención a la decoración del salón.

- No, que va… si no estás tan fea- respondió Ginny sonriendo.

- Ginny-la reprendió su madre reprimiendo una sonrisa- te ves hermosa Hermione.

- Gracias señora Weasley- respondió Hermione sin dejar de admirar su reflejo en el espejo, a pesar de que sabía que ella aún no podía terminar de creer que era su propia imagen la que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo.

- Ya es tarde hija, tenemos que irnos- dijo su madre devolviéndola a la realidad

- Si, vámonos… no hagamos esperar a la serpiente – replicó Ron que las sorprendió a pareciendo en la entrada.

- Cállate- respondieron las mujeres Weasley a dúo.

- Hermione, estas hermosa- dijo Luna entrando a la habitación con Athenea en los brazos seguida por Theo que cargaba a un inquieto Scorpius.

- Mamá… princesa- dijo Scorpius alzando los brazos en dirección a su madre, Hermione se sonrojo ante el comentario y deposito un cálido beso en al frente del pequeño.

- Si que es todo un Malfoy- se burlo la pelirroja menor- seguro que tendrás una nuera muy pronto…

- Ya basta, es hora de irnos… estamos retrasadas- los reprendió la señora Weasley.

Draco murmuraba por lo bajo, Hermione no llegaba… _ya llevaba media hora de retraso… donde estaba… y si lo había dejado plantado ¿?-_ ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto a Harry.

- Un minuto más de la hora que era la última vez que me preguntaste la hora- respondió Harry compresivo, él aún recordaba muy claramente lo que se sentía esa tortura- No deben tardar en llegar, seguro están haciendo alguna de esas cosas de mujeres o que se yo- dijo tratando de tranquilizar al rubio- Llegaran pronto, Ron esta con ellas y …

- ¿Weazel está con mi Hermione?- replicó Draco airado.

- No es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte, después de todo Hermione no va a escaparse con él- repuso Harry burlón – Mira, ahí están, justo a tiempo.

Draco volteo hacia el lugar que señalaba Potter y se quedo embelesado al contemplar la imagen de Hermione luciendo un hermoso vestido de novia blanco- Simplemente hermosa - murmuro cuando Hermione llego a su lado junto al altar, un mago muy viejo y con cara bonachona dijo un montón de cosas y finalmente les hizo a ambos la gran pregunta.

- Acepto- respondió Hermione apretando la mano del rubio con fuerza cuando le puso el anillo.

- Acepto, por supuesto que acepto- dijo Draco acariciando la mano de su esposa al tiempo que le colocaba el anillo que Scorpius se había encargado de entregarle.

Muy lentamente el espacio entre los esposos fue acortándose hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaban transmitiendo calor mutuo, Draco se inclino hacia su esposa en busca de sus labios y los de ella salieron a su encuentro sellando su unión con un beso que prometía no ser el único, sino el primero de muchos.

- Muy tiernos pero nos estamos retrasando-se quejaba Pansy mientras consultaba su reloj -tenemos un horario que cumplir hay muchas cosas que…- pero un leve roce en su brazo derecho la alerto haciéndole olvidar el horario.

- Tranquila amor, todo estará bien- dijo Blaise captando la atención de su amada.

- Pero aún quedan tantas cosas que….-Zabini puso un dedo sobre los labios de Pansy impidiéndole continuar e inmediatamente acerco sus labios a los suyos para robarle un beso.

- El amor flota en el aire ¿no?- se burlo Ginny al ver la escena.

- Supongo que era inevitable- respondió Harry que no terminaba de entender como habían cambiado las cosas, quien hubiera dicho que él algún día asistiría a la boda de Malfoy con su mejor amiga.

- Oh, amor… no es para tanto- repuso la pelirroja abrazando a su esposo.

- Si es para tanto- replicó Ron si poder evitar hablar.

- Tú mejor no digas nada, esto es culpa tuya hermanito- respondió Ginny – aunque ahora creo que hay que agradecértelo…

- ¿Agradecérmelo?- pregunto Ron confundido

- Si tú no fueras un completo idiota Hermione nunca hubiera encontrado el amor, Draco aún sería un sangre limpia elitista…. Vamos, esto es mejor que la alternativa. Algún día tú también encontraras el amor- repuso la señora Potter.

-Supongo que sí- reconoció Ron aún no muy convencido, lo cierto era que aún creía estar en alguna especie de pesadilla macabra.

Scorpius sonrió y aplaudió entusiasta cuando sus padres comenzaron a bailar, Athenea imito a su hermano y dejo que este le tomara la mano mientras los adultos armaban un gran alboroto sin que ellos pudieran comprender el por qué. Su madre se veía radiante y su padre sonreía de una forma extraña cuando clavaba la mirada en ella.

Hermione dejo que Draco la envolviera entre sus brazos mientras la música sonaba lenta y relajante, se sentía flotar de felicidad mientras clavaba la mirada en los ojos de su esposo- Sabes que te amo más de lo que soy capaz de admitir ¿verdad?- susurro el rubio en su oído.

- Lo sé pero me encanta que me lo recuerdes- contesto ella con una leve sonrisa- también te amo, hurón botador.

El rostro del rubio compuso una mueca burlona – Te amo, te amo, te amo comelibros- respondió Draco robándole un beso a la castaña- Te dije que tarde o temprano te convertirías en la madre de mis hijos.

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Hemos llegado al final, les agradezco por todas sus sugerencias, lo comentarios y el apoyo…

Les dejo un pequeño regalito en "De principes y princesa" espero crear una recopilación de la vida de nuestra pareja favorita después de ña boda


End file.
